Finn and Jake Save The World
This a new game by me. Rate it 100! PlAYABLE CHARACTERS: ' *'Finn ' *'Jake ' *'Ice King (Win as jake) ' *'Lich King (Win as Ice King) ' *'Me-Mow (Win as Lich King) ' *'Marcelene (Win as Me-Mow) *'Beemo (Bonus character: Win as each other character) ' Finn: You will surf on Jake's flying body and chop any enemies (Candy zombies, soulless people) as you fly to the Candy Kingdom to see what PB needs. She will give you a big book with a bookmark. you turn to the bookmark and PB tells you the Lich is coming! he book reads, "Every 1000 years, an evil demon will rise and try to kill everyone! Only a true hero can stop him!" PB says you need to stop him in his evil pit. They race to the pit on flying Jake while trailing evil fog. You stop at the pit, and PB gives you Bily's magic glove. She also gives you a nice sweater saying, "I care about you, Finn!" You then rush in the pit. Suddenly Ice King shows up and freezes PB. "Sorry, princess, but Finn didn't let me marry you so I have to kidnap you!" He says. PB screams, because her vocal cords are not froze. Now you suddenly see Ice King rush in as you are watching the Lich stir his evil poiton. He startles the Lich and the Lich blasts at you. You must jump at the Lich, using the sweater as a nifty whip, dodging PB when Ice King flies by. When you defeat the Lich, the Ice King says he forgives Finn and drops PB in the evil potion. Ice King awkwardly runs off. Jake: You are pushing PB to the operation room dodging doctors and carts. When you get there, the doctors say PB is fine, but she needs to rest. Ice King starts crying, "Oh, princess,if you die on me, i'll never forgive you!" Finn kicks Ice King in the face, and he leaves out the window. Finn is in PB's room, and she says she needs some stuff. Finn offers to get it, but PB just quckly gets up and rushes out. She comes back with tons of toxic waste bottles and plutonium. she rushes into the bathroom silent, pouring the stuff out. You look in the bathroom and see her getting in the toxic waste! You tell Finn to see, but he refuses to beleive it. Suddenly the floor shakes and PB grows into a monster! Finn hops on your back and you fly to the giant PB, dodging giant toxic candy pieces she flings at you. Finn decides to call Ice King for help. You fling Finn at PB, and Ice King freezes her. Everyone cheers for You and Finn (and Ice King)! Suddenly, The Giant Bubblegum Gaurd trips and falls on the frozen PB. She tips over and breaks in pieces! Ice King states that he didn't do it this time and flies off. Ice King: You are flying using your magic beard to get to the Candy Doctor Room. You speed through the hallway, freezing all the doctors and candy people in your way. You finally get to the Special Room to see PB. You stare at two doctors. You say, "Sorry, this is private!" And then freeze them. You use your ice powers to freeze together the right parts like a puzzle. You suddenly run out of gum, and you rush to Finn's treehouse. Finn and Jake were not there, so you take Finn's secret peice of PB's hair. You rush back and find the Lich King with PB. "Ice King! If you defeat me, which will never happen, you can have your lady! If you lose, DEAAAATH!" You agree. You then use your ice gauntlet to slice him a few times, and your ice sheild to block his death arrows. Once you defeat him, he flies off in a scary ghost fashion. You then fit the gum on PB's head. You then pour a bucket of water on her head and dissappear. She wakes up and goes to get a snack. Lich King: You are in your secret evil lair. "Ice King may have gotten my mnd slave," You moan, "But I have other ways to get the Enchiridion!" You lift up a medal cage with a bear in it. The bear growls, "Leeet mme ouut!" You smile and put a microchip in his ear. "Now, go find Finn!" You now controll the bear. You crawl through the woods. You see Finn and Jake's party. You see Finn with the Enchiridion and crawl up. You ask for the book, but he is sleeping. Everyone fell asleep during the party! You carefully take his backpack, search for the book, and run back. You hit animals like mad squirrels and talking plants with your book. Suddenly, you run into a Flame Princess burning trees. You grab a freeze gun and fight her. Once you freeze her flames, you go to the lair. "Do you have the book?" You say. The bear throws it to you. "GOOD!" You say. "One step closer!" Me-Mow: You were hired to capture your enemies. "Piece of assassin cake!" You fly on your new pet birdy and jab evil birds with your dagger. You land on Finn and Jake's treehouse. You pull out your new weapon, a club, to knock out Finn and Jake! You break through the window and land on the bed. "Finn and Jake! I'm here to get you!!!" You yell. You club Finn on the head, and trip him by hitting his legs. Then you twist Jake up so he won't stretch. The Lich comes through the roof. "Good job, you cat!" He grabs Finn and Jake and flies off. Marcelene: Your flying three feet off the ground, chopping skeletons in half and chopping off zombie heads. You find your evil dad, the Lord of the Nightophere. "DAD! Get outa' here!" Your dad just keeps sucking up souls. You start chopping his soul sack up, releasing souls. When all the souls are gone, he disappears into the Nightophere. Suddenly you see the Lich carrying Finn and Jake away. "See ya', kids!" And you fly off. Beemo: You are following The Lich to save Finn and Jake! But he has ust flew past the Gamer's Doom Chamber! You first go through a Tetris game where you have to blow up blocks and get to the door. Next you must escape a wild Pac-Man and eat the magic crystal to teleport out! Lastly, you must defeat the Lich in a Zelda battle! Once you save Finn and Jake, you earn a time-traveling watch so you can go to any eoisode as any character! 'THE END! ' 'This game is not yet avalible on Xbox. ' Category:Adventure Time